CD Blank
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: berawal dari Jackson dan Yuan bermain ke rumah Karry, hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja Yuan menemukan sebuah CD Blank disalah satu rak CD. dan karena penasaan, maka ia menontonnya. setelah itu hanya desahan yang dapat didengar dari kamar Karry. TFBoys Fanfiction! 3some Jackson x Karry x Yuan. rated M ! oneshoot.


**Tittle : CD Blank**

 **Rate : M++++++++++++**

 **Genre : Comedy**

 **Cast : All Member TFBoys (Wang Junkai a.k.a Karry, Wang Yuan a.k.a Roy, Yi YangQianXi a.k.a Jackson)**

 **Disc : TFBoys punya agency nya, tapi DEDEK JUNKAI aka KARRY PUNYAKU! :p**

 **Warn : TYPO, OOC, NO EDIT, SELESAI LANGSUNG POSTING, PENUH DENGAN KONTEN SEKSUAL, THREESOME, ABAL, GEJE, BAWAH 18** **TH** **DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI! GAKSUKA, CLOSE TAB!**

.

~CD BLANK~

.

YenZhou Junior High School adalah salah satu sekolah swasta terkemuka di daratan China. Disitu terdapat banyak sekali murid dari berbagai penjuru Dataran China. Tak hanya itu, banyak juga murid dari Negara lain yang bersekolah disitu. Mengingat kwalitas dan kwantitas murid yang dihasilkannya sangatlah bermutu tinggi. Selain Junior High School, disitu juga terdapat Senior High School yang juga menjadi incaran para murid.

Sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus untuk laki – laki. Yang artinya, semua yang disitu adalah laki – laki. Bahkan guru dan jajaran etugas sekolah lainna juga semua laki – laki. Walaupun begitu, sekolah ini masih saja menjadi tujuan Junior High School utama yang ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke jejang yang lebih tinggi.

Satu lagi. Di sekolah itu, kita tak akan menjumpai kendaran bermesin barang satupun. Semua kendaran bermesin dilarang disini. Jika ingin berkendara ke sekolah, maka diwajibkan hanya boleh memakai sepeda. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa sekolah ini sangat terkenal, mengingat di sekolah ini juga mengajarkan para siswanya untuk tidak menambah polusi. Walaupun hanya di lingkungan sekolah tapi itu sudah berdampak besar.

Hal yang sangat membanggakan bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Tak terkecuali bagi Wang Junkai atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Karry. Dia adalah salah satu dari ratusan murid yang terpilih berdasarkan seleksi yang sangat ketat. Tak hanya seleksi nilai, tapi juga seleksi kesehatan dan tes lainnya. Tak hanya sekali dua kali. Tes yang dilakukan untuk bias bersekolah disini bias mencapai lima sampai enam kali. Dan beruntungnya Karry bisa diterima di sekolah ini menyingkirkan ribuan bahkan uluhan ribu murid lainnya.

"haaah. Akhirnya aku bsa diterima juga disini. Ternyata belajarku selama ini tak sia – sia."

Karry melangkah masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia masuk sekolah ini. Dan hari pertama adalah pesta penyambutan murid baru, pengenalan sekolah dan pembagian kelas. Tak ada orientasi. Karena disini, orientasi sangat dilarang dengan keras.

Setelah selesai acara penyambutan murid baru, saatnya pembagian kelas. Kelas disini jumlanya ada 16. Dimana kelas satu berjumlah enam kelas, kelas dua berjumlah lima kelas, dan kelas tiga berjumlah lima kelas. Sedangkan Karry mendapatkan kelas 1-2.

Saat masuk ke kelasnya, kelas masih llumayan sepi. Mungkin murid – murid yang lain masih di kantin. Mengingat setelah acara tadi, diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat ataupun langsung menuju kelas. Karena hari ini hari pertama sekolah, maka tak ada pelajaran hanya perkenalan kelas serta wali kelas.

Satu – persatu semu murid kelas 1-2 masuk kedalam kelas. Tak lupa Karry menyapa murid yang juga menyapanya. Karry merupakan tipikal anak yang baik dan mudah bergaul. Jadi dia mudah akrab dengan temannya walaupun mereka baru bertemu.

"hai. Aku Wang Junkai. Kau bisa memanggilku Karry." Kata Karry sambil menyapa teman di depannya.

"hai. Aku Yi YangQianXi. Kau bisa memanggilku Jackson." Balas Jackson sambil tersenyum.

"aah. Salam kenal Jackson." Kata Karry menyambut senyum Jackson.

"eum. Aku harap kita dapat berteman baik."

Setelah terlibat obrolan ringan, mereka berdua menjadi semakin akrab. Mereka ternyata mempunyai hobi yang sama, yaitu bermain playstation dan mengoleksi kaset playstation terbaru. Dan dari situ juga, mereka bertukar nomer handphone dan Weibo.

Selang beberapa saat, wali kelas 1-2 datang. Beliau mengabsen satu persatu – satu sambil mengajak para siswa memperkenalkan dirinya.

"hari ini, teman kalian ada satu yang tidak bisa masuk. Karena dia masih ada urusan dengan keluarganya di Jepang. Namanya adalah Wang Yuan."

"ye laoshi." Teriak satu kelas bersamaan.

"hari ini, cukup disini dulu kelas kita. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Jangan lupa hati – hati di jalan."

"ye laoshi." Teriak satu kelas -lagi-.

Setelah member salam kepada guru, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Jackson dan Karry.

"aku penasaran siapa murid yang tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Padahal ini hari pertama sekolah." Kata Karry.

"kkkkkkk. Dia memiliki nama yang hamper sama denganmu. Wang Yuan, Wang Junkai. Walaupun hanya mirip depannya saja. Kkkkkk." Balas Jackson.

"hahahaha. Kau bisa saja. Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong, kau naik apa ke sekolah?" Tanya Karry.

"aku naik kreta. Rumahku lumayan jauh dari sini. Walaupun hanya berjarak dua stasiun pemberhentian dari stasiun dekat sekolah."

"aaaah. Lumayan juga. Aku juga naik kreta. Tapi aku berhenti di pemberhentian pertama."

"hmm. Kalau begitu, kita bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama setiap hari." Seru Jackson semangat.

"kkkkkk. Aku rasa juga begitu. Oh ya, apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku dulu? Ibuku pasti sangat senang ak mendapat teman sepertimu dihari pertama sekolah."

"maaf. Aku tidak bisa kalau hari ini. Hari ini aku harus pergi dengan kakakku ke suatu tempat. Ia ingin aku menemaninya membeli sesuatu. Tapi aku janji, aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu lain kali." Balas Jackson merasa tak enak.

"aaah. Tak apa. Tak usah sungkan begitu. Baiklah. Lain kali, kau harus mampir ke rumahku." Kata Karry sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Yy yaa." 'deg'. Jackson menjawab Karry dengan sedikit gugup. Untungnya Karry tidak menyadarinya. Senyum itu, sungguh. Senyum itu bisa membuat Jackson tersipu. Senyum yang sangat manis.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pulang." Ajak Karry.

*skiiiiip *

Hari kedua sekolah, seperti janji kemarin, Karry dan Jackson berangkat sekolah bersama. Walaupun berangkat dari stasin yang berbeda, mereka akan bertemu di dalam kreta dan turun bersama serta ke sekolah bersama dengan jalan kaki. Walaupun tak hanya mereka berdua, tapi juga ada murid lain yang seperti itu.

Pertama masuk ke halaman sekolah, semua siswa sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tak hanya di halaman sekolah, saat Jackson dan Karry berjaan menuju kelasnya, di koridor sekolah juga banyak yang sedang bercengkrama heboh. Karena penasaran, Karry pun bertanya kepada salah satu siswa.

"hey, Wu, Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"eh? Kau tidak tahu, ada anak baru sangat manis di sekolah ini. Bisa dibilang dia sangat cantik. Dia baru masuk tadi. Dia sekarang sedang di kelasnya. Semua orang penasaran dengannya. " jawab Wu.

"iya dia sangat manis. Aku tadi sempat melihatnya di kelas 1-2. Aku tadi sempat mengira dia salah masuk sekolah mengingat ini sekolah laki – laki. Tapi pas aku Tanya temanku di kelas 1-2 ternyata dia memang laki – laki." Sahut siswa bernama Han.

"eh? Benarkah?" kata Karry sambil mengerutkan dahi tak percaya.

"kau lihat saja sendiri. Dia sedang di introgasi banyak siswa di kelas." Balas Wu.

Karry lalu kembali menghampiri Jackson.

"ada apa, Karry?" Tanya jJackson.

"ternyata semua sedang heoh membicarakan murid baru di kelas kita." Jawab Karry.

"eh? Benarkah? Memangnya ada apa? Ada apa dengan murid baru itu?" Tanya Jackson penasaran.

"entahlah. Katanya murid baru itu sangat manis. Bahkan banyak yang mengira dia adalah perempuan." Balas Karry.

"eh? Sebegitu cantikkah dia? Hahahaha. Dasar."

"aku tak tahu. Tapi aku jadi penasaran. Ayo kita segera ke kelas." Ajak Karry sambil menggeret tangan Jackson agar segera menuju kelas.

Jantung Jackson berdegup lagi saat tangannya digeret paksa oleh Karry. 'tangannya sungguh halus.' Batin Jackson sambil muncul esemburat merah di pipinya.

Setelah hampir sampai di pintu kelas, Kary menegok ke dalam kelas. Dia mngernyit heran, bangku yang di kerubungi siswa di kelasnya adalah bangkunya. Lalu saat masuk kelas, Kary langsung menghampiri kerumunan siswa itu dan menerobsnya.

"permisi. Maaf, ini adalah bangku ku." Kata Karry sambil tersenyum.

'deg' Jantung Karry berdegup saat siswa yang tadi menepati bangkunya menoleh. 'manis. Cantik. Polos. Sungguh sangat mempesona. Pantas saja banyak yang membicarakannya.' Batin Karry.

"aah. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung harus menempati bangku yang mana. Ku kira bangku ini kosong." Jawab siswa itu sambil tersenyum.

'oh tidak. Tuhan, senyumnya. Sungguh sangat manis.' Batin Karry menjerit melihat senyum siswa itu.

"eeerr, kalau begitu, kau boleh menempati bangku ini. Aku saja yang pindah ke sampingmu. Samping sini juga kosong." Balas Karry sambil menuju bangku samping siswa itu.

Bagaimana nasib Jackson? Poor Jackson, dia dicuekin Karry. Dan akhirnya dia duduk di bangku nya dan hanya melihat apa yang terjadi.

TRIIIIIING

TRIIIIIING

Bel bunyi pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai telah bordering. Semua kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sambil menunggu guru dating, ada yang sedang bermain – main dengan teman di sebelahnya.

"hai. Namaku Wang Yuan. Kau bisa memanggilku Roy." Sapa Yuan sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Karry.

"eum. Namaku Wang Junkai. Kau bisa memanggilku Junkai ataupun Karry."

"aaah. Kita memiliki nama marga yang sama. Kkkkkk. Aku akan memanggilmu Junkai saja. Sepertinya itu lebih cocok. Dan kau, panggil aku Yuan saja. Sejujurya aku lebih senang dipanggil Yuan daripada Roy. Aku rasa, nama Roy terlalu aneh untuk laki – laki sepertiku. Kkkkkk."

'heeeh. Dia sadar ternyata kalau nama Roy terlihat terlalu manly untuknya . kkkkkk.' Karry tersenyum dan terkikik dalam hati. "baiklah Yuan. Salam kenal." Balas Karry.

"eeum. Mohon bantuannya."

Setelah bercakap dengan Karry, Yuan lalu bercakap dengan siswa yang duduk di bangku depannya.

"hai. Aku Wang Yuan."

"hai hai. Aku Yi YangQianXi. Kau bisa memanggilku Jackson." Balas Jackson dengan senyum tampannya.

"eum. Salam kenal Jackson. Oh ya, aku tadi melihat kau dan Junkai masuk kelas bersama."

"eh? Aah. Iya. Aku dan Karry memang berangkat bersama,. Kebetulan rumah kami satu arah. Hanya saja dia turun di pemberhentian stasiun pertama dari stasiun dekat sekolah kita, sedangkan aku di pemberhentian ke dua. Jadi kami bertemu di stasiun." Jelas Jackson.

"oooh. Aku lihat kalian juga akrab. Aaaah. Aku ingin berteman dengan kalian. Sebenarnya rumahku juga di pemberhentian ke dua dari stasiun dekat sekolah ini. Tapi aku tidak boleh naik kerata. Aku tidak diperbolehkan naik kereta oleh ibu ku. Ia takut aku kenapa – kenapa kalau aku naik kereta. Makanya aku selalu diantar supir kemana – mana. Padahal aku ingin sekali naik kereta."

"kkkkkk. Pantas saja ibu mu takut. Lihat saja, kau sangat manis. Tidak, kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki – laki. Pasti ibu mu takut kau akan diapa – apakan di kreta nanti kalau kau sendirian."

"yaaaak. Tapi aku…." Perkataan Yuan terputus karena ada guru yang datang.

"selamat pagi semua. Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran pertama hari ini."

Suasana kelas menjadi sepi. Semua siswa mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru. Tak jarang guru juga memberikan pertanyaan dadakan kepada siswa dan menunjuk siswa secara acak untuk menjawabnya. Tapi tak perlu heran, karena semua siswa disini adalah siswa pilihan. Jadi pelajaran yang akan diajarkan guru sudah mereka pelajari di hari sebelumnya. Tapi juga tak jarang ada siswa yang masih sedikit gugup untuk menjawab. Dan alhasil, semua kelas tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka bukan tertawa karena mengejek, tapi mereka tertawa karena cara menjawabnya yang mereka anggap lucu. Gugup, dan terkadang ada kata yang salah. Tapi langsung di benarkan oleh siswa lain kata yang salah itu. Suasana kelas menjadi cair. Tak ada ketegangan seperti saat bel masuk beberapa saat lalu.

*skiiiiip*

Saatnya istirahat setelah pelajaran di dalam kelas selama beberapa jam dan belajar berbagai macam ilmu. Saat ini, Karry, Yuan, dan Jackson sedang berada di salah satu bangku di kantin. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti sahabat lama. Padahal mereka baru bertemu. Sambil bercengkrama, mereka juga memakan dan minum sesuatu.

"waaah. Yuan, kau benar – benar seperti perempuan. Kau suka minum jus strawberry." Ejek Karry.

"memangnya kenapa? Jus strawberry kan enak. Vitaminnya juga banyak." Balas Yuan.

"kkkkkk Karry benar. Kau seperti perempuan. Semua saudara perempuanku juga senang jus strawberry." Kali ini Jakson yang berbicara.

"kalian jangan menggodaku~. Aku ini laki – laki. Aku manly. Lihat, aku punya otot." Kata Yuan sambil menunjukkan otot lengannya.

"whooaaa. Itu yang kau sebut otot? Lihat punyaku." Karry menunjukkan otot lengannya.

"kkkkkk. Lihat Yuan, otot Karry lebih terlihat daripada punyamu. Kkkkk. Kau harus lebih sering berolahraga." Timpal Jackson.

"kalian jahaaat~." Yuan merajuk dengan nada manja tanpa sadar dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

'GLEK'

Karry dan Jackson hening sesaat dan menelan ludahnya susah payah. 'heal! Ini laki – laki? No! ini perempuan. Benar – benar seperti perempuan.' Batin Karry dan Jackson.

"oh ya, ngomong – ngomong, Karry, aku nanti boleh main ke rumahmu?" Tanya Jackson.

"boleh, aku sangat senang jika kalian main ke rumahku." Balas Karry.

"eeem, aku ingin sekali ikut, tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Kata Yuan.

"kenapa? Oh. Ayolaaah. Sekali – kali kau harus bermain sebelum pulng, Yuan."

"aku ingin sekali ikut. Tapi entahlah. Coba aku hubungi ibu ku dulu."

"baiklah. Biar aku yang bicara." Kata Karry merebut ponsel Yuan.

"selamat siang."

"…."

"ye. Saya teman sekelas Yuan."

"…."

"aaaah. Tidak. Yuan tidak kenapa – kenapa."

"…."

"begini, apa boleh Yuan bermalam dirumahku malam ini? Kami akan ada kerja kelompok. Dan aku sekelompok dengan Yuan dan satu lagi teman kami, Jackson."

"…."

"aaaah. Baiklah. Nanti kalau selesai sebelum larut malam, saya akn mengantarkan Yuan pulang."

"…."

"ye. Xie xie."

"selesai." Kata Karry.

"whoa. Baru kali ini ibu ku mau memberiku ijin bermain sepulang sekolah." Kata Yuan.

"serahkan masalah negosiasi kepadaku." Kata Karry bangga.

"jadi, kita akan ke rumah mu sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Jackson pada Karry.

"eum." Balas Karry.

"yeey." Teriak Yuan kegirangan.

"ckckckckckck!" Jackson dan Karry hanya geleng – geleng kepala dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Yuan.

*skiiiiip*

Setelah menaiki kreta selama beberapa menit dan dilanjut berjalan kaki beberap menit juga, akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di kediaman Junkai atau Karry. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan 2 lantai. Terlihat rapi dengan taman di halaman depan dan samping rumah dan juga terlihat simple.

"masuklah. Aku sendirian hari ini. Tadi pagi ayah dan ibu ku pergi ke Singapura karena ayah ku ada urusan bisnis disana dan baru pulang tiga hari lagi."

"hee. Jadi kau sendirian selama tiga hari kedepan? Dan kau tidak takut?" Tanya Yuan.

"oh. Plis! Yuan, kita sudah dewasa. Kalau hanya ditinggal tiga hari ke luar negeri dan sendirian dirumah itu bukanlah hal yang perlu ditakutkan." Balas Jackson malas.

"kkkkkkk. Maaf. Aku hanya tak terbiasa hidup sendirian dirumah. makanya aku bertanya seperti itu."

"dasar perempuan." Jawab Jackson dan Karry bersamaan.

"YAAAAAAK!" triak Yuan marah tak trima.

"ahahahahahahaha. Naiklah ke lantai atas. Kamar sebelah kiri adalah kamarku. Akan ku ambilkan minuman dan cemilan dulu di dapur." Kata Karry.

"yuhu." Balas Yuan.

Yuan dan Jackson naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar yang tadi maksud Karry. Luas, nyaman, serta rapi. Itulah kesan pertama yang dirasakan Jackson dan Yuan saat pertama masuk kamar Karry. Tak begitu banyak barang. Hanya lemari pakaian, meja belajar degan berbagai macam buku berjejeran disana dan juga sebuah laptop dan perangkat lainnya. Serta ranjang berukuran queen size yang muat untuk tiga orang seukuran mereka. Serta sebuah LED TV dan playstation yang terpasang. Selain itu ada seperangkat DVD dan perlengkapannya serta berbagai macam kaset CD di rak.

"taraa. Aku bawakan beberapa cemilan yang ku temukan di dapur dan minuman soda untuk ku dan Jackson, dan jus strawberry untuk tuan putri kita. Kkkkkk." Kata Karry sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan.

"kenapa aku harus jus strawberry?" kata Yuan tak trima.

"sudah kau trima saja. Hahahahaha." Kata Jackson sambil menertawakan Yuan. "oh ya, Karry, dimana kamar mandi mu. Sepertinya aku harus menuntaskan sesuatu." Tambah Jackson.

"turun tangga, belok kiri, sebelah pintu dapur." Jelas Karry.

"xie xie." Balas Jackson lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

Sementara Yuan, dia sibuk di depan TV sambil memilih CD di rak yang mungkin bisa dilihatnya.

"Junkai, apaboleh aku menyalakan ini?" Tanya Yuan sambil mengutak – atik CD dan TV.

"silakan saja." Sambil menaruh minum dan cemilan ke meja, lalu beranjak turun mengembalikan nampan.

Saat memilih CD di rak tadi, Yuan tak sengaja menemukan sebuah CD tanpa gambar dan tanpa tulisan alias CD Blank. Karena Yuan penasaran, akhirnya Yuan menonton CD itu. Setelah CD masuk ke dalam mesin pemutarnya, dan gambar di TV mulai Nampak, Yuan menyamankan duduknya di atas kasur.

Beberapa detik pertama Yuan masih santai saja saat melihat layar TV, tapi beberapa detik berikutnya, Yuan merasa ada yang aneh di jantungnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mmelihat apa yang tertera di layar. Keringat dingin mulai nampak dari pelipis Yuan. Dia merasa gugup.

Bagaimana dia tak gugup dan berdebar, detik pertama terlihat seorang pemuda Asia sedang berjalan – jalan di bibir pantai. Lalu detik berikutnya, pemuda Asia itu bertemu pemuda lainnya, lalu berpelukan dan berciuman di bibir pantai. Kemudian salah satu dari pemuda itu meraba badan pemuda satunya dan mulai memainkan bagian sensitv sang pemuda.

CKLEK!

Yuan buru – buru menoleh dan terbelalak kaget karena yang datang adalah Karry. Dia langsung bangkit dari kasur, dan langsung menuju depan DVD untuk mematikannya, tapi saat yang bersamaan, Karry berlari menuju ke tempat DVD juga hingga akhirnya,

DUGGH

Mereka berdua bertabrakan dan terjatuh di depan TV dengan posisi Yuan berada di atas dengan Karry berada di bawahnya dan tangan Yuan memegang dada Karry serta lututnya yang tak sengaja mengenai tonjolan yang sedikit mengeras gara – gara melihat adegan sekilas di layar TV tadi. Sedangkan posisi Karry hanya pasrah di bawah dengan tangannya memegang pinggang Yuan.

Pipi Karry dan Yuan sama – sama memerah dengan hebatnya. Malu. Mereka berdu benar – benar sangat malu. Yuan malu karena melihat adegan di layar Tv tadi, Karry malu karena ketahuan menyimapan kaset CD yang tak sengaja ditemukan Yuan.

"eeeungh." Lenguhan Karry keluar saat Yuan tidak sengaja menggeser lututnya pelan.

Yuan mengerjapkan matanya lagi. 'Apa ini sungguhan? Apa yang sedang ku lakukan?' pikir Yuan.

Nafsu. Kini mereka sudah diselimuti nafsu. Mereka sudah tidak sadar atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Bisikan setan mulai menjalar ke telinga mereka dan menuju ke otak mereka hingga menggelapka mata mereka dan menutu mata merek dengan nafsu. Tanpa dikomando apa – apa, Karry menngerakkan lutut Yuan maju mundur dengan tanggannya seperti gerakan mengocok juniornya dari luar dan masih terbungkus clana lengkap.

"eeungh. Aaah. Yuan~." Desah Karry.

Yuan yang namanya di sebut dalam desahan karry hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan bertambah parah dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan hati yang tambah berdebar.

"Juu Junkai. A aapa yang kkau lakukaan?" Tanya Yuan gugup.

"sssst. Diam dan ikuti saja apa yang aku lakukan."

"eum." Yuan hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Karry.

Setelah beberapa saat Yuan menggerakkan lututnya di atas junior Karry-dengan bantuan Karry-, Karry melepas tangannya dan beralih ke pantat Yuan. Sedangkan lutut Yuan masih melakukan tugasnya tanpa dikomando.

"eeeumh." Lengihan Yuan terlepas saat Karry meremas pantat Yuan.

"Yuan, apa boleh aku melakukannya?" pinta Karry.

"terserah. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Tiba – tiba aku merasa sesak." Jawab Yuan pelan.

"baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan."

Karry lalu mendorong Yuan untuk duduk, dan mereka duduk berhadapan. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian Karry mencium Yuan dengan sedikit ganas dan kasar. Yuan yang masih shock akhirnya hanya pasrah.

"eeumh. Eeungh." Lenguhan kedua pemuda itu menggema di kamar. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa di layar TV masih menampilkan adegan demi adegan kaset CD yang diputar Yuan tadi.

Tangan Karry yang tadi memegang pinggang Yuan kini mulai melancarkan aksinya menjelajah lekuk tubuh Yuan. Mulai dari pinggang, perut, pinggul, punggung, lalu berhenti di tengkuk Yuan. Setelah itu, arry memperdalam ciumannya kepada Yuan. Alih – alih ingin bermain dengan ppelan, Karry malah agak meningkatkan ritme ciumannya pada Yuan. Karry menggigit bibir atas yuan agar Yuan membuka bibirnya.

"eeumh." Yuan melenguh saat Karry menggigit bibirnya.

Lalu dengan cepat Karry memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu – persatu apa saja yang ada di dalam mulut Yuan. Tak lupa juga dia melakukan pertarungan lidah dengan Yuan. Setelah dirasa Yuan membutuhkan pasoan udara untuk bernafas, karry menghentikan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher Yuan. Tangan Karry juga kini sudah menelusup di balik seragam Yuan.

Mendapat serangan di dua titik sensitifnya, Yun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mendongak keatas dengan mulut terbuka dan mendesah pelan. Menimati setiap sentuhan yang Karry lakukan pada leher dan nipple nya. Karry tak tega meninggalkan bekas yang termat dalam karena pasti itu akan menjadi perbincangan.

Setelah itu, Karry dengan tergesa membuka seragam Yuan dan sekali lagi Yuan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Karry. Putih mulus dan tak ada cacat sama sekali. Bau harus trawberry menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kemudian Karry mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit kecil nipple kanan Yuan dan Yuan dibuat kelojotan(?) dengan aksi Karry itu.

"aaahhh." Yuan mendesah hebat. Sungguh ini pengalaman luar biasa yang baru pertama kali ini Yuan rasakan. Dan itu sungguh sangat nikmat dan mnakjubkan menurut Yuan.

Tanpa sadar, diambang pintu, Jackson melihat semua kejadian dengan mata terbelalak dan jua diselimuti nafsu. Otaknya sudah penuh dengan pikiran – pikiran kotor melihat adegan demi adegan yang Karry dan Yuan lakukan serta adegan di layar TV.

"eehem~." Jackson berdehem keras untuk menyadarkan mereka.

Yuan terkaget mendengar suara dehem Jackson. Dia dan Karry melupakan beberapa fakta bahwa : satu, ada Jackson di rumah Karry, dua dia dan Karry llupa mematikan DVD, tiga mereka lupa menutup pintu. Alhasil, Jackson dengan bebas melihat apapun yang terjadi di kamar Karry.

"J Juunkaai. A aada Jackson. Eeung~." Kata Yua sambil mendesah.

"ck! Lanjutkan saja." Balas Jakcson karena dirasa tak ada respon dari Karry yang masih asik memainkan nipple dan dada Yuan.

Tanpa Yuan sadari, Jackson yang tadi melangkah ke dalam kama malah mendekati Yuan dan Karry dan ikut duduk di sebelah Karry lalu menjulurkan lidahnya di bagian leher sebelah kiri Yuan.

"aaaaah. Eeeuuumh." Yuan merasa benar – benar melayang.

Setelah puas memainkan leher Yuan, Jackson bangkit menuju belakang Karr. Lalu dia memeluk Karry. Memainkan badan karry yang masih tertutup seragam sambil mengelus junior Karry yang masih terbungkus celana.

"eeeunghh~." Karry melenguh di sela – sela menikmati kulumannya di nipple Yuan.

Tangan Yuan yang tadinya hanya menumpu tubuhnya kini ia gunakan ntuk menjamah tubuh Karry juga. Ia ganti mengelus junior Karry. Sedangkan Jackson sibuk melepaskan seragam Karry. Setelah semua kain yang menutupi bagian atas karry terlepas, terlihatlah badan karry yang sudah mulai agak tebentuk dengan abs samar.

Jackson mengelus perut Karry. Ada sensai luar biasa seperti sengatan listrik saat jari Jackson bermain diatas perut Karry dan membentuk sebuah pola tak beraturan di perut dan dada Karry.

Karry yang mendapat serangan ganda kemudian membuka semua kain yang menutupi tubuh Yuan. Saat setelah celana dalam Yuan dilepas, junior Yuan yang terlihat sudah tegang dengan sempurna mengacung. Lalu dengan lahap Karry memasukkan junior itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Karry menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat seperti gerakan mengocok junior Yuan dengan mulutnya.

"eeeummh. Aaah. Jhuun Kkkaaai. Eeeuungh~." Yuan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi juiornya dimanjakan dengan sebuah mulut dari temannya sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi Yuan yang begitu menggoda, Jackson akhirnya melepas semua pakaiannya dan pakian Karry hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga telanjang bulat. Junior Karry sudah basah oleh precum bening yang juga sedikit mengalir dari lubang ujung junior Karry. Jackson sedikit takjub dengan junior karry. Dengan usianya yang sekarang, juniornya sudah lumayan panjang dan besar. Walaupun juniornya juga sama besar dan panjang.

Jackson membungkukkan badannya menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan junior Karry, lalu dengan perlahan menjilati junior Karry dengan gerakan seduktif seperti menjilat sebuah lollipop panjang.

"eeeumh." Karry mendesah hebat merasakan gesekan kulit juniornya dengan lidah dingin dan kasar Jakcson yang menyapu precum nya.

'sungguh. Ini sangat luar biasa. Kau sedang menikmati junior seseorang, dan juniormu juga dinikmati orang lain.' Batin Karry.

Tanpa basa – basi lagi, Jackson akhirnya memasukkan junior Karry ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi sayangnya, mulut Jackson tak mampu menampung semua junior Karry. (inget, mereka masih junior high school. Jadi masih kecil xD). Kemudian, dengan cepat Jackson memompa junior Karry dengan mulutnya.

Mendapat serangan tiba – tiba dari Jackson, Karry yang juga kembali mengulum junior Yuan terpacu untuk ikut memompo junior Yuan yang dikulumnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan itu membuat Yuan menjadi makin gelagapan dan makin mendesah dengan keras dan hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

"aaaaanngh. Eeeeeeuumh. Aakuu, haaampiir. Eeeengh." Desah Yuan.

"jaangaan du luuh." Sahut Karry yang menghentikan aksinya pada junior Yuan. "kita atur posisi kita supaya kita semua bisa melakukan tugas kita." Tambahnya.

Lalu mereka bertiga merubah posisi sedemikian rupa hingga mereka membentuk seperti segitiga dimana mereka berhadapan dengan junior yg ada di depannya. Seperti posisi tadi, Karry dengan junior Yuan, Jackson dengan junior karry, dan kini Yuan berhadapan dengan junior Jackson. Sedikit ragu dan malu, Yuan memegang junior Jackson. Besar dan panjang serta hangat. Lalu tanpa sadar, Yuan mengocok pelan junior Jackson, dan setelah beberapa kocokan, dia tanpa ragu mengulum junior Jackson.

Seperti teah mendapatkan pelajaran sebelumnya dari merasakan juniornya yang di kulum oleh Karry, Yuan melakukan hal yang sama yang ia rasakan kepada Jackson. Jackson memklumi usaha Yuan dan membantu Yuan dengan ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan oral sex atau blowjob kepada junior yang ada di hadapannya, mereka bertukar posisi memutar sebelum mencapai klimaks. Kini Jackson mengulum junior Yuan, Yuan mengulum junior Karry, dan Karry mengulum junior Jackson. Mereka sangat asik menikmati mainan baru mereka. Mengulum, menjilat, menggigit kecil, serta mengocok junior yang tak tertampung di dalam mulut. Sungguh, ini sensasi yang luar biasa buat mereka bertiga. Stidaknya itlah yang mereka rasakan.

"eeeeum. Aa aaku, mau keluaar." Desah Jackson.

"aa ku jughaa. Eeung." Erang Yuan.

"bersamaaah. Eeum." Kini Karry yang mendesah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

CROOOT

CROOOT

CROOOT

Mereka bertiga klimaks bersamaan di dalam mulut orang yang mengulum juniornya.

"eeeuuumh." Lenguh mereka saat menghisap dan menyedot habis sperma yg ada di sekitar junior yang mereka kulum. Lalu tanpa ada rasa jijik, mereka menelannya. Awalnya Yuan mengernyit dengan rasanya yang sedikit anyir, gurih, tapi untuk menghargai teman – temannya ia menelan habis sperma yg ia sedot tadi.

"saatnya ke permainan inti." Karry bersuara.

Tanpa mengindahkan Yuan yang masih beristirahat, karry langsung melebarkan kaki Yuan, lalu dengan junior yang setengah lemas, dia mendorong juniornya masuk tanpa ada permulaan dulu.

"kyaaaa. Aaaah. Saakiiiit." Teriak Yuan kesakitan. Sungguh ia merasa hole nya seperti di robek.

"sssst. Tenanglah. Karry pasti akan pelan – pelan. Chuup." Kata Jackson sambil kembali menjamah tubuh mulus Yuan dengan bibirnya.

"eeeumh." Rasa sakit di hole Yuan sedikit teralihkan oleh rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Jackson yang menjilati dan menciumi tubuhnya.

"masuklah pelan – pelan." Perintah Jackson.

"aaargh." Erang Yuan pelan.

Saat tinggal bagian terakhir, Karry dengan seringaian nya menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

"kyaaaa. Yak. Sakiiit Junkai." Teriak Yuan.

"kkkkkkk. Maaf. Ini sangat luar biasa nikmat. Hole mu sangat sempit dan ini menjepit juniorku. Lihat hole mu memakan juniorku." Kata Karry.

"bodoh! Jelas saja sempit. Ini pertama kalinya buatku. Dan aku yakin ini juga yang pertama buat kalian."

"aku tahu. Sudah – sudah. Aku akan bergerak sekarang. Aku janji, ini akan lembut. Tahan sedikit jika ini sakit." Tenang Karry.

Jackson yang sedari tadi menjilat dan mencium Yuan ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

"eeeeumh." Desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Karry.

"aaaargh." Yuan juga mulai menikmati permainan Karry yang lembut tapi keras.

"Karry, aku akan memasukimu." Kata Jackson.

"haa? Yak. Jangan!" teriak Karry paniik sambil tetap memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menusuk hole Yuan.

"aaaaarrgggh!" Teriak Karry setelah ia merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk ke hole nya.

"eeeeumh. Sssshhh. Yeeeaaah." Desah Jackson saat dengan sendirinya juniornya masuk ke hole Karry lebih dalam akibat gerakan Karry yang memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Karry tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia merasa nikmat dan sakit dalam waktu bersamaan. Nikmat karena juniornya berada di dalam hole Yuan yang sedang menjepitnya serta sakit karena hole Jackson yang berukuran lebih besar-sedikit- dari miliknya membobol hole nya dan berkedut di dalamnya.

"eeeeuungh. Aaaah. Sunggguuuh. Ii iiniii, nikhmaath. Eeeumh." Karry merancu nikmat.

Melihat reaksi Karry yang merasa nikmat, Jackson mencoba ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Saat Karry maju menumbuk hole Yuan, Jackson menarik juniornya mundur. Saat Karry menarik juniornya dari hole Yuan, Jackson mengentakkan juniornya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hole Karry.

Yuan yang merasa tangannya mengaggur, kini meraba dan memainkan nipple dan menggerakkan jarinya ke perut dan dada Karry dengan seduktif dan membentuk pola tak beraturan. Sedangkan tangan Karry menyangga diriny agar tak menindih Yuan, sedangkan tangan Jackson mengocok pelan junior Yuan.

"euuungh. Yeeeaaaah. Sssshhhh. Eeeuuuumh." Hanya desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga.

Sepuluh menit selang mereka melakukan kegiatan itu, Yuan merasa ingin mencapai klimaksnya akibat kocokan dan genjotan Karry yang sedari tadi mengenai sweet spotnya.

"eeengh. aaarrggh. disanaaah. eeeumh." Teriak Yuan pada Karry yang dengan semangat masih menggenjot hole Yuan.

"ssssshhh. Aaaaahhh." Jackson yang juga menggenjot hole Karry menikmati apa yang dilakukan Karry. Karena dengan sendirinya, Karry semakin menjepit juniornya dan itu membuat Jackson merasa sangat nikmat.

"aaaaaarrggh. Jackson, Junkai,, eeumh. I'm close. Aaaarrrggh."

CROOOT CROOOT CROOOT

Setelah Jackson mengocok junior Yuan dengan cepat, akhirnya Yuan klimaks yg ke dua kalinya. Sperma Yuan berceceran dimana – mana. Di tangan Jackson, dadanya sendiri, hingga dada Karry ikut terkena cipratan sperma Yuan.

Setelah dirasa sudah tak ada sperma lagi yang keluar dari junior Yuan, Jackson yang tadi memerah(?) junior Yuan mengangkat tangannya dan menyodorkan tangannya yang penuh sperma Yuan ke mulut Karry meminta karry untuk menyicipi ato bahkan menelan sebagian sperma Yuan. Lalu sisanya, Jackson sodorkan ke mulut Yuan agar dia merasakan bagaimana gurih dan manisnya spermanya sendiri.

Jackson dan Karry masih asik menggenjot lubang di depannya. Hingga beberapa sodokan kemudian, Karry merasakan dia akan sampai karena Yuan mencoba mengetatkan hole nya dan itu berhasil membantu memerah sperma dalam junior Karry.

"aaaahh. I'm close. Eeeummhh. aaaaaaaaaah."

CROOOOT CROOOOOT CROOOOT

Sperma Karry meluncur masuk ke tubuh Yuan. Hangat dan basah. Itu yang Karry dan Yuan rasakan. Karry terengah setelah mendapat klimaks kedua nya. Karry lalu mencabut juniornya dari hole Yuan. Jackson yang masih setia menggenjot hole Karry kini menambah temponya menjadi cepat dan sedikit kasar.

"aaaaargh. Jackson, emmmmmh. Deepper." Pinta Karry.

"sssshhh. Yeeeaaaah." Erang Jackson.

"there. Disituuu. Aaaaaaaah." Karry sedikit berteriak saat Jackson menumbuk sweet spotnya.

"ssssssshhhh. Aaaaaah. Jangan mengetatkan hole mu. Kau memerah sperma dalam juniorku. Sssshhhh." Erang Jackson.

"eeeeuuungghh." Yuan yg tadi dalam posisi tidur kini duduk dan menjilat nipple Karry. Tak ayal itu membuat Karry semakin menjadi dan semakin mengetatkan hole nya.

"aaaaaaaah. I'm cuuum. Ssssshh. Karry, trima spermakuuu. Aaaaaaarrrgghh."

CROOOOOT CROOOOOT CROOOOT

Sperma Jackson melesak masuk jauh kedalam tubuh Karry. Saking banyaknya sperma yang dikeluarkan Jackson hingga sebagian spermanya tak bisa di tamping oleh hole Karry lalu mengalir pelan ke paha Karry. Jackson lalu melepas juniornya dan setelah terlepas, sperma yang tak bisa tertampung di hole Karry mengalir keluar. Yuan yang melihat itu, langsung berbalik dan menunggingkan badan Karry lalu dia juga menungging menjilati sperma Jackson yang mengalir itu. Dan Jackson juga menjilati hole Yuan yang tadi menampung sperma Karry. Jackson membersihkan dinding hole Yuan yang masih tersisa sperma dari Karry.

Setelah dirasa bersih, Yuan dan Jackson kemudian bangkit dan akhirnya mereka bertiga ambruk di atas kasur dengan nafas masih terengah.

"haaaah. Haaaah. Itu tadi luar biasa." Kata Jackson.

"yeeaah. Aaah haaah. Aku tak tahu jika bercinta ternyata semenakjubkan ini." Kata Yuan.

"aku berterimakasih padamu, Yuan. Karena kau berhasil membuatku horny tadi." Kali ini Karry yang bicara.

"bodoh. Itu salahmu sendiri yang menyimpan CD porno sembarangan." Balas Yuan.

"jadiiii…." Jackson menggantung kalimatnya.

"apaaa?" Tanya Yuan dan Karry bersamaan.

"ck! Aylah. Masa kalian tidak tahu apa maksudku." Balas Jackson.

"baiklah baiklah. Aku tahu apa maksudmu." Kata Karry. "kau bagaimana Yuan?" tambahnya.

"aku terserah saja. Tapi, aku rasa kalau akhir pecan tidak masalah." Putus Yuan.

"okey. Sekarang ayo tidur. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Pinta Karry.

"eum. Selamat tidur." Kata ketiganya serempak.

Mereka tertidur dengan lelap. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kamar Karry seperti apa. Untung saja tadi sebelum ke atas, karry sudah menutup semua jendela dan pintu rumahnya jadi ia tak perlu bangun lagi dan menguncinya.

.

.

FIN

.

Epilog

.

Setelah kejadian di rumah Karry hari itu, persahabatan mereka bertiga semakin lengket. Mereka memutuskan untuk kemana – mana bertiga. Baik saat bermain, berangkat dan pulang sekolah, bahkan saat pergi kemanapun.

Yuan sudah diperbolehkan naik kereta saat berangkat maupun pulang sekolah karena berkat bujukan Karry dan Jackson pada ibu nya. Keluarga ketiga pemuda itu juga sudah mulai mengenal ketiganya yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Mereka bahkan membuat jadwal tiap beberapa minggu sekali menginap disalah satu rumah mereka bertiga dan bergiliran. Tak lupa juga aktifitas yang menjadi prioritas utama kegiatan menginap mereka. Mereka bertiga seperti kecanduan melakukan senggama. Mereka bahkan pernah bersenggama selama semalaman dan entah klimaks berapa kali dan posisi apa saja yang meraka peragakan.

Selain itu, koleksi CD Blank mereka juga bertambah berkat Jackson yang ternyata juga seorang kolektor seperti Junkai. Tak ayal, mereka selalu memiliki variasi saat melakukan hubungan threesome mereka.

.

.

REAL FIN!

Njiiiiir. Gw nistaaa.. ini apaaaah.. sumpah ini ff NC YAOI THREEsome terpajang yang pernah aku bikin dan dalam waktu 4 jam nonstop! DAN SELESAI LANGSUNG POSTING! Mana idenya muncul gitu aja. Aaaaaaaaah. Aku seneng kalo gini. Mian yeth kalo ini aneh dan ceritanya pasaran. Oh ya, kalian tau kan TFBoys? Itu lho BB baru dari China. Mereka Cuma ber 3 aja sih. Dan mereka unyu2. Mereka masih 15'an tahun semua. Njiiir. Berasa pedo aku bikin ginian objeknya anak2. :3 yaweslah. Repiyu ne. jaaaaa. Map ff lain pending dulu. Jeongmal mian.


End file.
